How to Save an Overprotective Brother
by Alia Inverse
Summary: In order to save Ace from his own stubbornness in Marineford, Zoro and Luffy take some extreme measures. Fem!Luffy, ZoLu. Now with extras for Shanks, Dragon and more to come.
1. Ace

The Paramount War had reached its final stage. The execution stand had been brought down, Whitebeard had made his final stand and Ace had been freed against all odds by his sister, who he would never be able to call weak again without being reminded of this moment.

Luffy and her first mate were running ahead, with Jimbei in front of them and Ace directly behind, and the girl couldn't smile any wider, even covered in blood and gunpowder as she was. It had been a hopeless plan from the beginning, but she had done it. She stumbled on one of the cracks that littered the ground, but her swordsman was instantly there to catch her; it seemed like nothing would be able to stop them now.

And then Akainu popped up, and started badmouthing Whitebeard and all the headway they had been making went to hell in a handbasket.

Luffy felt her brother turn and tried to copy him but her knees failed her as the exhaustion took over. She had been running for hours, not to mention the being poisoned, doped and repeatedly thrown around part. With salvation literally in front of them, she couldn't help feeling more than a bit annoyed at Ace. The flame logia was not moving an inch, even though there was little to no chance of him surviving, much less actually winning; now that she had finally fallen, the she-captain was just too plain tired to move one way or the other.

There Ace was, completely outmatched but not giving a damn about it, just like ten years ago only now there was no Dadan to save him; though, trying to picture their caretaker taking on an Admiral… on the bright side, Dadan might just grab Ace and they would be back at Mount Corvo before Akainu could say 'pirate scum'. Now, that idea had some merit.

When she caught the glimpse of green out of the corner of her eye, it was like a light-bulb suddenly lit in her head, and she realized that there was one thing she could do that would stop her bull-headed brother from getting himself killed. Without hesitating anymore, she extended her arms to loop them around Zoro's neck and hoist herself up, then looked at her swordsman in the eye.

"The name of this era is—"

Ace froze in the middle of his epic speech, fist still burning and poised to strike. For a moment he looked quite funny, as his brotherly senses went into overdrive and his pride as a Whitebeard pirate battled with another, older pride.

With a stiff jerk Ace turned around, ignoring the rather befuddled admiral who had been looking forward to skewer Roger's brat with a magma fist but now had lost his timing. Against his better judgment, Akainu looked over Ace's shoulder, only to determine if there was some new threat (most definitely _not_ because he was curious, marine admirals didn't do curious).

Hundreds of eyes, both on the battlefield and on those places connected by the last Visual Den Den Mushi followed the second Commander's glare, and were left gaping at the scene. In Sabaody some non-descript reporter cat-called, but he was shushed almost immediately because really, this was supposed to be gloomy and tragic and it was a bloody war after all, caused by the second greatest criminal of the era for the son of the late greatest criminal of the last era so it was not the moment for getting sidetracked.

It didn't stop most of the common folk watching from sort of wishing to be there at the moment in his or her place depending on each person's orientation.

Because in the middle of the aforementioned war and ignoring the marines and pirates, two of the Supernovas were locked in a spectacular kiss, one of those toe-curling kisses that only appear at the very end of the movie and not now when it was definitely Not The Time. From the remaining Den Den Mushi's position, one could even kind of make out Whitebeard's bleeding and dying form, though he was mostly being ignored now that the rookies had broken the mood so thoroughly.

Ace's eyes twitched. Then he gritted his teeth. Ironically enough, the air seemed to get colder for a moment as he glared at the teenagers, who looked back at him as innocently as they could while still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I think we should run."

Luffy giggled, and then she shifted until she was lying comfortably on Zoro's back, which was quite devious as it would prevent her brother from killing her boyfriend. Human shield thus equipped and having successfully prevented Ace from hearing any more of Akainu's goading (though now the flame user's health was being endangered for a completely different reason, as he was getting quite red in the face and starting to fume—literally) the two Straw Hats made a mad dash towards the closest ship.

Seeing them run away seemed to break everyone else out of the daze, as the survivors recovered their voices and resumed their retreat.

"Everyone, run away!"

"Ace is saved!"

"We're leaving this place!"

"No! My sweet, cute, lovely granddaughter is eloping! Do something Sengoku!" Garp moaned from the remains of the execution stand, not bothering to wipe off the blood from his recent encounter with the ground.

"You do realize that to elope they should be at a place they are welcomed to begin with, don't you?" The fleet admiral sighed, because at this point he didn't have any delusions of having things under control, not even his subordinates. Garp was bawling and making even less sense than usual, Tsuru was giggling like the closet fangirl she truly was and he could see that pink-haired recruit of the Vice-Admiral looking so heartbroken that it hurt. Two of his Admirals were already dozing off and the third was still throwing a tantrum and trying to pursue the two Ds, who were not even acknowledging him at this point.

This was one of those times when retirement sounded _very_ good indeed.

Meanwhile Ace had taken off after his wayward sister and her lover threatening to do increasingly creative things with the swordsman's manhood, most of them involving fire, and Akainu was drenched in sea water courtesy of Jimbei and forced to abandon the chase amongst much spluttering and cursing (which fell a bit flat as Ace was now contemplating the various uses of desert sand some feet ahead of him).

This was the greatest flaw in the Straw Hat couple's plan; as at this rate they would have to go aboard the Moby Dick if they wanted to escape Marineford, and then Ace would catch them and make true of his threats. Luckily salvation came in the form of a yellow submarine that had been hidden for a while and a bemused surgeon who seemed to be the only one seeing the humor of the situation.

"Mugiwara-ya!"

Widening her smile, Luffy wrapped her legs around her first-mate and, securing the hat with her left hand, thrust the right hand forward to grab the periscope and rocket them the last few yards just before Ace used his fire powers to catch up. Hearing her brother yelling behind them, she turned her head to shot him a blinding grin.

"See ya Ace! Don't die before I make you an uncle!"

The only answer was a half-choke, half-squeal sound as Ace's brain processed her words and went into shock. Since he had also been running on adrenaline only for a while, he fell like a ragdoll as his brain processes shut down. It was lucky that Marco was nearby and was able to catch the near-catatonic man before he reached the ground, haul him over his shoulder and jump aboard the Moby Dick.

From then on it was complete disarray as some ships submerged, the rest sailed away and by the time the Red Force appeared Marineford had been cleared of all pirates still breathing.

In Moby Dick's deck, Ace was staring blankly ahead while a medic tried to coax him into getting examined. The events would probably leave some emotional trauma behind, yes, but at least he was alive so all in all the plan could be considered a success.


	2. Sabo

_A few days after the War…_

A high-pitched, incredibly vexed scream shattered the calm of that morning in the white island. The newer recruits scrambled for their weapons and were left looking for the danger; for the rest, this particular intonation in a scream only meant that a certain someone had (again) done something incredibly stupid (normally in the kitchens). That day, the commotion was in the gardens.

The screamer, a plump brunette in her mid-thirties was looking at the massacre in front of her with tears in her eyes, almost pulling her hair out in frustration as she gaped. Near her, a blond was smiling at her, showing a chip on his front teeth and carrying a bo staff that was still covered with bits of the carnage.

"What have you done to my poor carnegiea? And the moss seaweed is all smashed! What possessed you to destroy my poor plants!?"

"Sorry. I just got kinda carried away. This place is better this way though. That green was disgusting."

"Better? _Disgusting?_ Sabo!"

Totally unrepentant, the blond shot her another grin and sauntered off in search of other green, roundish objects that he could train his new moves on. Maybe it was about time to come out and reveal that he too was still alive… And after reading the report of Marineford, there was a certain swordsman that was begging to be introduced to his staff first. Head first, that is.

The Revolutionaries in Baltigo shivered as an evil cackle resounded through the hallways that day.

* * *

(Too bad that all the males of the family were wrapped around Luffy's little finger. One pout and her first mate became off-limits. Until little Anne came along, at least.)


	3. Shanks

"WHAT IS _THAT!?"_

The recently appointed Queen of the Pirates looked at the red head as if he was being incredibly daft, a bit like how she looked at those who complained about a woman being the strongest person in the world.

"This is Monkey D. Anne. Say hi to Grand-uncle Shanks, Anne."

The toddler in her arms gurgled happily at the pirate's impersonation of a fish, her dark brown eyes shining with something that everyone that knew her mother would identify as amusement.

Shanks however was still trying to get past the fact that his adorable Anchor now came with baggage.

"_What!?_ But that is… and those are… that is a baby!"

"For now, yeah."

"Do you even know where babies come from?" Shanks screeched.

Behind him, Benn shook his head in exasperation. It figured that of all things that Shanks could have overreacted for first (like Luffy actually managing to find One Piece, bringing down the nobility system or even breaking the record for most takoyaki eaten under an hour) he would chose the fact that she was a mother.

"Meanie Shanks! Of course I do! And it was a real drag, I had to throw away my shorts after my water bro-" Thankfully both crews were spared the gruesome details by the Straw Hats' navigator, who knocked her captain upside the head.

"They _don't _need to hear that!"

"But, Nami! He started it!"

Shanks shook his head, not willing to get sidetracked. If that damn Kaidou had left him alone a few years ago, he would have arrived to Marineford sooner, and this, this travesty would never have happened! Oh, if only Luffy had been born a boy!

"No way! I forbid you to.. to… to do _kids!_ No! Just no!" Shanks said in what could only be described as a shriek.

"You know, that is exactly what Ace said." Chopper said quizzically, examining the older pirate with awe.

"But, but… Shaaanks." Luffy scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him with teary eyes in her best impersonation of a puppy. In her arms, Anne followed her cue and did the same, with an amplified effect since a baby's eyes are bigger.

"And that is what our girls did." Franky added, nodding with the wisdom of a sensible uncle (or maybe just a distant cousin… the crew never did finish that argument on what exactly they were to Anne).

At this point the yonkou's eyes became slightly unfocused, and a blush began spreading on his face. The baby chose that moment to giggle and suddenly blood burst from the hardened pirate's nose like a fountain. He muttered something intelligible before the cuteness became too much for him, and he fainted.

"That is new, though." Robin concluded, hiding a smile behind her palm.

"Shanks? Oi, Shanks? Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Luffy pushed him with her foot, but the pirate was completely knocked out and ignorant of the snickers the crew was having at his expense.

"Let him be, he'll wake up when we open the booze." Benn finally said, guiding her away from his useless captain. Once the initial surprise was over, his eyes took a dangerous glint and he smirked over his cigarette. "Now, you haven't introduced us to the father? We'd like to have a chat with him."

"Ah, Zoro? Well, after we met Dad, Chopper has forbidden him from having any more chats with overprotective members of my family. Say, what does 'overprotective' mean? Can you eat that?"

"Um, we can try to find out."

* * *

**Well, I hadn't planned to keep writing for this story, but a reviewer asked me about overprotective Dragon or Shanks so I thought… why not? It's not exactly the same, but I hope you liked it ^^. If I get the inspiration, I'll probably add other characters as well. I'm not sure yet ^^.**


	4. Dragon

Dragon was a man who never second-guessed himself. From a young age, he plunged into whatever course of action he deemed best without looking back. Because of this he didn't hesitate to jump over the board of the marine ship and into Sea King infested waters when Garp revealed that he was taking (kidnapping) him to Headquarters to enlist him and he didn't falter as he gathered the scattered insurgent cells across the world to create his Revolution.

Dragon never doubted, not even in his personal life; that is why when he met the One, the woman who didn't need any other adjectives because there would never be another for him, he married her within the month. And that is why from the very first moment he held his daughter in his arms, he fell utterly in love with her.

Yet despite his usual straight-forwardness, becoming a father and somewhere along the way becoming an absent father had created a new side of him that was full of both doubts and second guesses.

He pestered Garp for hours about what exactly were his father's plans when he was forced to leave Luffy in his care (in his defense the man was insane even by a D's knee-high standards, so Dragon felt himself justified in quizzing him over every single detail of her placement in Fuschia until his father, exasperated, used his Fist of Love to shut him up.)

A few years later, when he had in his hands her very first bounty poster (thirty million, he was so proud of her), he left everything to go and hopefully introduce himself, but about halfway there he began wondering if that wasn't a horrible plan and what if she hated him?

So by the time he arrived at Loguetown he spent the whole time stalking the young captain while he talked himself into and out of going and actually talking to her. Afterwards he even felt kind of grateful with Smoker for taking that decision out of his hands, though of course the tattooed man took great pleasure in introducing him to the floor for daring to touch his darling daughter. (And Smoker could thank the fact he used a sea-stone jute to attack, because if he had been just a centimeter closer to her Dragon would have splashed him against a wall).

He did regret not talking to her when Garp, the bastard, called to brag that he had met her and her crew in Water 7 and even had the nerve to go and tell her about him. He could see it now, the man shouting his name and scaring all present to death, then laugh obnoxiously and tell everybody to forget everything he said. His day had soured even further when he caught some of the younger recruits fawning over the images of the three girls in his daughter's crew, but especially over the 'cute straw-hat wearing one'. He set one of the Lieutenants (granted, he would have suffocated the brat with his own top hat if he hadn't repeated 'sister' at least six times when they met) on them for a surprise Extra Training from Hell and felt a bit better.

That reminded him, he still needed to settle things with that Red-Haired for thinking that he could go around giving presents to someone else's daughters and (possibly) supplanting their rightful fathers.

All in all, however, he had been content with letting Luffy live her own life and make her own decisions.

Until now.

The rebel leader was brooding over a recent newspaper, the one detailing the War between Whitebeard and the Marines. To think that he had considered helping the Whitebeard pirates in attacking the marines' stronghold, just because it was a good chance to debilitate the government, but in the end had decided that the gamble wasn't worth the risk. He wasn't particularly bothered by the result, or even by the fact that his relationship to Luffy was now in the open; but, but… _that!_

A woman's chuckle snapped him out of his dark mood, and he looked up to glare at the Demon Child in front of him.

"Senchou-chan looks very happy." Robin said, and only the look in her eyes betrayed her mirth at the situation at hand.

Dragon refrained from moaning or scowling, since the archeologist had made very clear that her stay with the Revolutionaries was only a temporary deal. Still, Nico Robin was the best source of information he was going to find. Iva had gotten so tired of his ribbing that she had moved back to Okamaland as soon as he could, just to avoid their boss.

"Who is that?" He asked in what he hoped was an even tone of voice. Robin's not-quite-smile widened.

"Why, that is our first mate. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, 120 million at last count, though I think they have increased it now. He was the first to join, from what I gathered."

"And _what_ is a pirate hunter doing on a pirate crew? He isn't a womanizer, is he?"

"Well, I don't think so. He seems more interested in booze than women."

A _drunkard_? His daughter was _dating_ a _drunkard_? His daughter had _kissed _a—

"But I have never seen him drunk. He rarely drinks during the day, of course…"

That was a bit better.

"… he spends a great deal of the day training or sleeping on the deck."

No! He absolutely refused to let a lazy self-absorbed drunkard lead his daughter on! Over his dead body! He would _not—_

"I have to say though; I haven't seen anyone as dedicated to another as Swordsman-san is. He would give up absolutely everything for your daughter's sake. They form an incredible team together."

That shifty woman was toying with him. The Revolutionist intensified his glare in a way that would make lesser men cower. Robin didn't even bother to hide her smile, looking both mischievous and victorious.

"I'm sure you will grow to like him, Dragon-san."

The dejected father waited until the historian was out of his office before letting out a stubborn 'I will _not'._ He thought he heard a giggle nearby, and cursed when he noticed the ear that dissolved into pink petals as soon as he looked at it.

* * *

**I love Robin's sense of humor.**

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows! Each one makes my day a little brighter!**


	5. Mihawk

From the moment the news had reached him, that Raftel had been found at last and One Piece claimed by pirates who had barely traipsed the seas for half a decade, the World's Greatest Swordsman had known this day was coming.

If the swordsman were to be completely honest, he would have to admit that he had known this day was coming since much longer than that; since that moment when boredom or Fate, and it was strange how often those two seemed to meet, had taken him to the weakest sea and lead him to two foolish dreamers who wouldn't hesitate to attack even a Warlord for the sake of their goals.

And yet even though the day had finally come, he wasn't quite sure how it had turned out like this.

Roronoa spat the white sword that he had already unsheathed to glare more efficiently at the petite woman arguing with him.

"You _promised_ you were taking care of Anne today." Monkey D. Luffy was saying with a dangerous growl, her arms crossed in front of her. A muscle tightened in the green swordsman's throat, but she didn't notice or, most likely, didn't care. She narrowed her eyes. Zoro's knuckles were becoming white from the force he was using to hold his sword. Luffy's lips were pressed in a thin line.

Mihawk was actually rather fascinated by the whole thing.

"You _know_ that Vivi was coming today. She is always busy, and I haven't seen her in ages!" Luffy stomped her foot, and anyone could have seen that Zoro's resolve was beginning to crumble.

Apparently the Nefertari heir had, after much re-scheduling and maneuvering, been able to free some time to meet with her former crewmates and her ex-captain and now fellow royal. So Nami, Robin, Luffy and Vivi had, by majority vote, declared the day to be dedicated to a shopping spree that would be stuff of legends.

Except for the fact that no sooner had they docked the ship, the crew had come across the greatest swordsman in the world and of course that was an opportunity that the first mate couldn't waste. He had already jumped aboard and issued the challenge for Hawk Eyes' title before the furious captain caught up with him.

Hence the current drama unfolding.

The rest of the crew had wisely disappeared from view as soon as they saw trouble brewing, and at this point Dracule wondered if he shouldn't interrupt them here and make the bickering couple act their ages.

"What's taking so long?" His dilemma was solved by a pink-haired girl floating three meters above the ground. Three of Perona's ghosts were by her side cackling, though it was hard to figure out if it was because they found the situation funny or simply because it was a job requirement.

Abruptly Zoro looked up and fixed his gaze on Perona with an almost feral look.

"_She_ can look after her, then." He concluded, looking incredibly pleased with himself for having come up with a solution to the problem.

"Oh, I don't _believe_ you!" In that moment, it seemed that only Anne's presence in Luffy's arms had saved Zoro for getting a punch to the face. Perona was similarly put out by the idea.

"_I _will not take care of that. Babies make too much noise to be cute."

The older swordsman was starting to develop an uncharacteristical twitch on his eyebrow as the argument continued going in circles in such fashion, and he had just about decided to turn around and leave when Perona settled the discussion with a clap of her hands.

"Then leave them to it! It'll be good practice for Mimi!"

_That_ caused Mihawk to choke and Zoro to make a noise that sounded a bit like a cat dying. Perona ignored them.

"I haven't had a girl's day in ages! So, can I go with you?" The pink haired woman asked enthusiastically, doing a pirouette in mid-air in her excitement. The black haired captain shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Perona squealed, having already forgotten all about the two men, and started blabbering about everything she wanted to buy and do as she took the other girl's hand and began pulling her back to the ship.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours!" They said and there had never been said a bigger lie. In any case, almost without realizing it the two swordsmen had found themselves with baby, toys, diapers and other necessities in hand as the two girls disappeared from sight.

Anne reached for Wado's edge and her father put it back in its sheath with some colorful cursing that should never have been uttered near an innocent toddler, and caused said toddler to break into a fit of giggles. Zoro then proceeded to seriously tell her that she wasn't allowed to use that language ever. Anne clapped.

Mihawk wondered if his pride shouldn't be a bit wounded by the whole affair.

* * *

(He also wondered if the reason why the she-captain had been the first woman to hold the title of strongest person wasn't simply due to the fact that there had never been a Mrs. Newgate).

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long; I'm spending this next academic course abroad in an Erasmus, so it took some time to get my bearings, find a room to rent and all that jazz… E non conosco la lingua ancora! :P So yeah… anyway, Garp is next, finally ^^.**

**Also, the one-shots, as you see, are not in chronological order... this one would happen after Dragon's, but before Shank's ^^**

**And once again, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and supporting the story!**


End file.
